


Flat Hair

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, High School, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Never did you think you’d be graced with the presence of a flat-haired Bokuto. This much makes you reconsider everything.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Flat Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

You’ve found that lunchtime is the most convenient time to gossip with your friends. It goes in a circle: first you gossip about the basketball team, then the baseball team, and lastly the volleyball team. You all clump tightly, almost afraid that someone might pick up on the words you let loose.

“Did you see Akaashi at their latest tournament? So hot. I’d risk it all for him,” Kaori tells the group and everyone erupts into laughter. “I’m not kidding! If I could snatch him, I would, but for now, I’m just gonna keep wearing short skirts in hopes that he’ll look underneath.”

Nobody is surprised by her statement; Akaashi is Kaori’s latest flavor but they are shocked that he’s the boy she’s talked about the most. Not that he really pays attention to anything other than volleyball, but it’s her thought that counts.

You’ve become immersed in your food. It would be nice if you had someone, but it’s not your greatest priority. “What about you, Lara? When are you finally going to confess to Bokuto?”

That juice box you’ve been slurping from suddenly doesn’t taste as great, but you force it down. You’d rather it in your stomach rather than blazing purple on you and your friends. “That’s not happening,” you chuckle with a shake of your head. “If anything happened, how would I be able to live next to him and be the manager of their team? So I’m not taking any chances.”

“Yeah, but you like him so much! Though you never really see it on your face. You’re so good at faking it because you never blush at all! Whenever I see some boy from the baseball team, my face is a rose garden,” Akari chips into Kaori’s argument while she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. The things these girls would do for any boy are endless.

“That’s the exact reason: I like him so much and for so long that it stopped being a surprise. It’s kind of sad, but I’ve suppressed my feelings for so long and I think I’d rather be close friends with him than anything—”

“Hey girls! Do you think I could steal Lara for a second?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as hot as he is. Bokuto slings an arm around your shoulders with a grin that can blind anyone. The girls nod their heads furiously, because you can’t really say no to the ace of Fukurodani.

“She’s all yours, Bokuto!” Akari exclaims with a thumbs-up.

“Thanks! She’ll be back real quick, safe and sound.”

You’ve been whisked away enough times to not think much of it. When you’re with Bokuto, even the simplest things can be romanticized, but that’s just his nature. He’s just lovely like that.

“So what’s up?” You ask once he’s stopped ten meters away from the rest of your friends. It’s been ages since you’ve trained yourself in maintaining eye contact, and if you have to say so yourself, you’re pretty much a pro now.

“Nothing much, I just have a game plan for later tonight.”

“Later tonight?” Your eyes scan across your mental calendar in confusion. “What did we plan for tonight?”

“You were going to help me with my project after practice, remember?” Bokuto’s eyebrow raises. “You never forget things, Lara. Are you feeling well?” He places the back of his palm to your forehead, but you swat his hand away.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me,” you assure him with a pat on his shoulder. “So what was your plan?”

“After practice, just come over to my house and keep me awake. And help me with the project of course. But mostly keep me awake.” Bokuto grins.

“Alright,” you mutter begrudgingly. “You owe me though.”

“Of course! Anything you want, just say the word and it’s yours.”

“You’ve said that every single time you owe me, and yet you still haven’t repaid me,” you bait with a small smile.

“That’s wrong! I repay you all the time!” Bokuto’s bottom lip juts out in a frown.

“Sure.” You point an eyebrow at him but laughter spills out of your mouth. “You do, I’m just joking. I’ll see you later, okay?” For once, you take the advice of your boy-crazy friends. You pivot on your toes and leave him in your dust.

“We see you, Lara!” The girls squeal once Bokuto finally picks his jaw off of the ground and goes away.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

After practice, Bokuto treats you to coffee from the vending machines—so much for being paid back—and whenever you attempt to start a conversation, you bite on your tongue. There’s no need for you to become needy or clingy, so there’s just silence brewing between your two bodies.

The coffee’s effects were ephemeral on your systems because by the end of the night, you are just about to knock out on Bokuto’s bed. “Will you be able to finish?” You ask between yawns.

“Yeah, I should be able to. Thanks for your help, Lara. You mean the world to me.” Bokuto’s lips are no match to the soft bubbles of laughter flowing out.

He must be delirious from exhaustion. “I’m going to head out before I sleep on your bed. I’m leaving a thank-you note for your mom.”

“She loves those. I wish you have some to me too.” The owl doesn’t appear to be nocturnal from this image before you because it looks like he’s on the last threads of existence.

“C'mon, let’s get you into bed.” You pull on his arm and he swings back like a rag doll.

“Help me, help me,” he mutters. “Lara, you’re so pretty.”

You can hardly contain the bubbles in your stomach, but his words are just a mirage simply voiced out loud. “Bokuto, I won’t be able to go home if you don’t cooperate.”

His arms are loopy but he makes it underneath the covers. “Thank you, Lara,” he babbles as you go out on a limb and stroke his hair before you go downstairs, place your shoes on your feet, and leave into the night. The sky welcomes you into its blanket of stars when you stare at the constellations forming above your head. Something tells you, from this large expanse, that there will be more to come.

And you weren’t wrong.

“Fuck!” Bokuto’s voice is loud enough to be heard throughout the entire block. You suppose that it is an appropriate reaction, seeing as you are already at his doorstep twenty minutes before you’re supposed to be in your homeroom. Bokuto’s usually the one to be at your doorstep, but waiting ten minutes is even pushing it for someone like him, so you went over to his house.

Bokuto’s uniform and tie are disheveled and once he chokes down his piece of bread, he spits out an apology. “Lara! I’m so sorry, I couldn’t wake up today because I was busy finishing the project until 2 in the morning and then I couldn’t do my hair—”

Holy mother of goodness gracious. You’ve stopped listening because the moment your eyes laid on the silver and black strands of his hair, you could barely blink and breathe.

“Are you okay? You’re getting incredibly red. I’ll get you some water if you want.”

You bury your chin into your chest. This should be absolutely illegal. For as long as you’ve been neighbors, there was not a single day where his hair wasn’t pin-straight up and defying gravity. Now, Bokuto looks like a completely different person with his hair flat against his forehead. For all the days you’ve been training yourself to be Bokuto-immune, this is the day where you crack down the middle.

“Look at me, Lara. You don’t look well,” he says while tilting up your chin with a knuckle and this is where you break. His eyes are so earnest and kind. How can you pretend anymore when he shows all he has?

“Bokuto, I like you a lot. I just had to say it.”

You don’t even see his reaction because you’re speed walking off of his stoop and making your way to school.

“Lara! Wait up!”

Soon enough, his figure graces your presence and his strides adjust to yours—not that it’s much to adjust to your smaller figure. The sun is in your eyes but you don’t need it to know that while he’s walking, Bokuto’s also trying to look to you for some kind of signal, some kind of sign.

You stop in your tracks and let down your arms in exasperation. “God, Bokuto, we’re already late and I already said what I needed to say and I know you don’t think of me that way, so can we just get to school?” Pain pricks your eyes and your heart and your stomach, all your weak spots, just trying to stand next to him. What happened to the girl yesterday, who controlled her feelings so well? What happened to you?

“No! Lara, you didn’t even let me speak!” Bokuto exclaims. “Hey, you know this isn’t fair! I think you’re awesome and I like you too!” Now it’s him who can’t look you in the face. This ace, who is used to riling up a crowd after a great play, can’t look you in the eyes. Bokuto takes you by the hand and starts running. “C’mon, let’s just go to school and figure this all out later."


End file.
